A lens having light incident angle more than or equal to 180 degrees is a fisheye lens or a wide-angle lens. The wide-angle lens usually adopts full glass architecture, which may decrease the resolution and increase the cost of the wide-angle lens. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the resolution and reduce the cost of the wide-angle lens.